


Playing Nurse

by lamanguejoyeuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamanguejoyeuse/pseuds/lamanguejoyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you, moron—” Somehow Kakuzu’s flat, unimpressed glare manages to retain some of its effect despite his flushed cheeks. “—I did not get ill because ‘Jashin did it out of spite’." Kakuzu catches a cold and Hidan is remarkably unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nurse

"I bet you wish you converted now, you miserable bastard."

This is really too good. Kakuzu, stuck in bed, all feverish and coughing and sneezing and _at Hidan's complete mercy_.

"I told you, moron—" Somehow Kakuzu's flat, unimpressed glare manages to retain some of its effect despite his flushed cheeks. "—I did not get ill because 'Jashin did it out of spite'. This is entirely bad luck."

Hidan only laughs harder. "Oh yeah? Then how come I never get sick?"

"Idiots never catch colds, apparently. I suppose stupidity has an advantage." He opens his mouth at Hidan's prompting, allowing a spoonful of hot soup to enter. Several seconds pass before Kakuzu realizes that yes, Hidan is feeding him, and that yes, Kakuzu is allowing it. " _What are you doing_."

His partner looks entirely too pleased, patting him cheerfully on the cheek. Hidan shoves in another spoonful before he answers. "Taking care of you. Jashin knows your lame ass is too weak to do it."

" _Stop it_ ," Kakuzu swats at Hidan's hand with one sluggish thread, his glare increasing tenfold. "Give me the spoon."

"Man, I try and do something nice, and you bitch at me." Despite his tone, Hidan doesn't look entirely put off. "Tch, see if I care."

Kakuzu grabs the spoon and moves the tray of food closer to himself, shooting Hidan a look that would send any other man running, despite his pathetic state.

Hidan, who never ever does anything even _vaguely_ logical or reasonable, just smirks as he watches Kakuzu eat. "I'm gonna go, yeah?" He gets up and Kakuzu is sure that now he'll finally get the peace that he's been craving—but then Hidan opens that goddamn mouth of his. "Want me to tuck you in?"

Hidan laughs hysterically as he runs away, narrowly dodging the bowl that Kakuzu throws at him.


End file.
